


I Bet on Losing Dogs

by Nekojiiru



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, i will never refer to her dad as alador... dumbass name LOL, update: I have to refer to her dad as Alador now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekojiiru/pseuds/Nekojiiru
Summary: Amity buys Edric's silence.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Amity Blight
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. lose on losing dogs

Amity is used to her father calling her to his study, and she's used to him using her in whatever way he saw fit. She didn't like it, but she knew that she had to do it — she knew that her father knows what's best for her, he would never do anything to hurt her, right?

She must have been there overnight, as she wakes up to dim lights and the distinct smell of old fags crushed into the carpet, and warm, stale beer — for a minute she questions where she is, then realizes that it's her father's study, simply by the way everything is so meticulously placed. He had one of the tables placed by the fireplace so he could fuck her like an old slag, it was permanently stained with blood from the first time he claimed her innocence. 

“Dad..” Amity murmurs, feeling around for his hand. When she finds it, she holds it very gently.. as to not wake her resting father from his sleep, even though he wakes her up no matter what any time it's sex related. 

Her and her father had a strange relationship, she didn't want to have sex with him, but she felt it necessary to keep him happy. Sometimes when they would make love, he would mention how she's so much tighter than his wife, she had no idea how to respond to that other than whimpering and crying like she had already been doing. 

He’s awake now, staring at her while she stares into blank spaces around the room — “All cuddled up to me like an old slag, eh?” He sniggers, “I suppose you’re ready for this then.”

“N-Now?” Amity questions, fiddling with her hands as she watches him take out his massive erection, something that has stretched every hole in her body at least two times larger. “C-Can’t—”

“Are you daft? Of course now, don't argue with me.” Amity cups his dick between her hands, she had done this so many times before but it always felt so new to her — the texture, the veins, it bothers her. 

Her father watches her do it, observing her nervous, and hesitant movements as she choked down what little of his shaft would fit down her throat.

her nose burned, her face reddened, and most importantly.. She started crying.

“Come on, little one.” He coos in a voice that is all so familiar, yet so distant to her. “Don't you want to make your father happy?” 

“P-Please.. Y-Yes… B-But…” She blubbers. He just stares at her, watching the child try and form a coherent sentence in the agitated state that she's in — he struggles to make sense of her madness, rambling about without really saying anything. 

He takes his hand and slaps her across the face, effectively shutting her up. This time he coaches her through it, watching eagerly as she swallowed him again, quickly, without muttering a single complaint as she knows how violent he can get.

Minutes pass, and he finally releases in her mouth, unfortunately blowing through her nostrils. He cups her cheek in his hand, looking directly into her hazy eyes, all fogged up like a rearview mirror on an overcast day. Amity looks profoundly dead, as if sucking cock killed her or something.

“You’re a mess.” He says, brushing back the tiny hairs stuck to her face. She’s all sweaty, and covered in a foul mixture of snot and semen — he laughed to himself, joking that maybe some blood would complete the look. “Clean yourself up.”

“Di-Did I do good?...” Amity questioned softly. Her father nods, scruffing up her already messy hair. He then leans over to kiss her cheek and she grins, feeling his beard against her smooth face — she's content, she's happy stimming.

—

“What's up with you, mittens?” Emira asks playfully. 

“Nothing.. Save for a few complicated problems..” Amity answers, as tight-lipped and taciturn as ever. Her sister scratches her head, wondering what complicated problems someone like her had. “And don't ask me what they are either.. It's personal.”

Emira smiles deviously, naturally inclined to rummage through Amity's personal life — “Come on! Don't gotta be such a knob about it.. I get the message, you’d like to be left alone.”

“Well? Sod off then, I’m busy.” She dismisses, walking up the steps to her room. Emira followed her up, with the sole purpose of annoying information out of her. “Nuisance..”

“Just go ahead and tell me, otherwise I’ll never leave you alone.”

“O-Okay fine…” Amity bites her lip, thinking of something to tell her to avoid talking about her father. “I’m having trouble walking these days..”

A half truth.

“Why? Got fucked too hard?” 

“W-What?!” Amity flushes, nervously running her hands over her face. She didn't expect such a bold response, because truthfully she is being fucked too hard. “I-I would never..!”

“Chill! I was kidding, but now that you mention it….” Amity slams the door in her face. “So sensitive…”

The Witch sits on her bed, noticing her father's coat splayed across it as she places it in her lap. She recalls him once telling her that he often liked to visit when she was away, so he probably left it there while she was at school — but why would he need to take if off? — she brings the coat up to her nose, and picks up the scent of Emperor’s Coven Brand Aftershave™, one of her father's various scents.

Then she rests on her side, taking the coat and draping it over her body, maybe she'd get some sleep today.

-

“Oi mittens, getting some sleep, yea?” Edric smirks, she lets out a groan loud enough for the gods themselves to hear — her brother annoyed her, the useless twit. 

“Shut up, knob head.” She replies. Edric splays his hand across his chest in shock, having no idea that his little sister had such colourful language. 

“Oh i’m so hurt! How could you treat your big brother like this?! Especially since he hasn't done anything wrong in maybe two or three days??!” He laments, Amity pulls the coat over her head so she won't have to hear him bitch, and whine, and bellyache, and gripe. Truthfully, she just wants him to shut up and leave her alone for at least a week. She would overlook all the morally reprehensible and fucked up things he did to her if he just shut his mouth every once in a while. 

“Alright then... What is it Ed? What do I have to do to buy your silence for at least a week?” Amity sits on the side of her bed, still draping the coat over her arms like a blanket of sorts.

“I want you to take fault for all of the horrible things I’ve done so father will punish you instead of me.” Edric grins, hugely. “I know it's unfair, but maybe he’ll go easy on you because you're the runt of the litter.”

Amity trembles, thinking of how just one disappointed look would cause what little mental stability she had left to wither up and die. But it was worth it, just to stave off Edric for at least a day. “Okay.. I’ll do it..” He laughs at her, not thinking she’d take the offer seriously.

“Well, Mittens! You can't back out of this deal now, sugar coating really works wonders, doesn't it?!”

Does Amity know what she's getting herself into? No, is it worth making Edric shut up? Yes.


	2. someone to watch me die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy daughter bonding!!

Amity stands in the frame of her father’s study, watching him read what seemed to be a cookbook — after her mother gave him  
the third degree about not being able to provide anything, he had to get creative for dinner tonight. “D…. D-Dad…” She stammers, nervously picking at her skin as he noticed her standing there. She could feel him examining her, intently, wanting to know why she came without him calling her.

“Come on, let's make it quick now. You’re a Blight, you don't stutter like a blithering idiot.” He commands, she walks over to where he's sitting and she bows her head to him, hoping he would be merciful.

“Um… I-I… I-I… You know that v-vase gifted by the Emperor that mysteriously broke… and you had to beg him for a n-new o-one…” She stammers, he stares at her, fiercely. “I-I-I… I….. I…. I broke it!”

“You cunt! I had to drop to my knees and grovel for that to be replaced!” He slaps her across the face and she just about gives in at that point, she has so many things to take blame for but that takes the cake.

“A-And….. Y-You know who just about d-destroyed the...the library ma-maybe a wee… a week ago….” Amity plays with her sweaty little hands, she could hear the sound of her father's belt being undone, she wanted to cry. “I…. I….. I….. M-Met this g-girl… an-and…”

“I’ve heard enough.” He says, suddenly calm. Amity sobs into her hands as he orders her to sit on his knee — she did as he said, comforted as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. “On your knees, now.”

“Fa…Father?...”

“Not a goddamn word.” He watches her drop to the floor, she's on her back instead of her knees, it doesn't matter to him — he’s gonna tear through her like a bullet anyway. 

She covers her face, not wanting him to see the tears all over her face. She wanted to curse, to yell, to beg him to stop, but she couldn't find the confidence to beg. She feels her shirt being lifted off her back, and the seemingly gentle touch of her father as he crushed her breast in his hand, she let out a loud yelp, and loosened up a bit.. oddly. 

She rubs her tired eyes, waiting for him to penetrate her as she knew that would be the most painful aspect of her punishment, but he doesn't. He stares at her, then proceeds to wrap both hands around her throat as if he were thinking about it before he did it. “Why must you be my most disappointing child?” He shakes his head, “I’d expect this from Edric.. but you?.. It seems as if I never hear good news regarding you.”

“I’m—”

“Quiet, I just thought of a punishment suitable for ya.” He lets go, allowing her to breathe for a moment, she thought he’d kill her right then and there but he didn't — there had to be some level of restraint in her father.

Instead, he takes the belt, and wraps it around her neck, “W-Wait! I-I’ll be g-good! I…I!” Amity feels around her neck, as her ability to breathe properly diminishes. “I-I c….”

Her father ignores her, spreading her apart and thrusting in his hard cock. She cries upon impact, choking up on her own tears as she tries to get him to stop before he accidentally kills her. “D-Dad… N-No!! I-I’m!.... S-S….. I’ll be g-g…..” Or… was it intentional?

“Are you enjoying this, little one? You’re quite slick.” He marvels the ease in which he’s able to thrust in and out of her, usually she's bone dry and chock full of tears and resistance. He takes advantage of this, and fucks her harder, bearing down on her small body as he bucked into her faster and deeper — wondering if she’d even be alive by the time he finished.

Her father presses his face into the only strip of exposed flesh the belt didn't cover and bites into Amity’s neck, sucking at her soft, pink flesh. as she clenches and whines.

“Don't be daft..” He threatens, and she stops clenching right away.

He listens to her attempts at sucking in breaths as he went deeper inside — her toes curl as he pushes harder against her, his sack beginning to slap against her ass as he came closer to release

“Don't fret, my child... you'll live. After all, who else has a twat as ripe as yours?...” He bites her ear — feeling her pussy constricting around his cock, it was swallowing it and squeezing it almost as if it didn't want him to remove it. Then, he feels the blood rushing to his head, and he begins to release, finally pulling out and loosening the belt around her neck.

She hugs him immediately, squeezing her father tight without any intention of letting go. “D-Dad! Please! I’m so-sorry.. I'll never do it again, okay? I’ll be good.. I’ll be good, I’ll be good for you… I’ll be g-good..” She insists, and he could care less about her attempts at redemption. For every terrible thing that she did, he got another opportunity to fuck her like an animal.

“Look at you, so small…. and so pathetic….” He pats her cheeks, “I’ll have to stuff you again tonight, won't I?”

"Please be gentle.." She pleads, trying to stand up on her own. Her legs always gave out when she did these things with him. He watches her weakly lift herself from the floor, legs shaking as she stood still for a moment.

"Look at you, can't even walk straight.." He chuckles, letting her embrace him again — he looks down at her thighs, watching his cum very slowly run down them, he wonders if she notices it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of having Edric and Amity shag? Is that a good idea, friends? Someone wanted it so bad that they sent me death threats heh heh


	3. you can come closer, I'll let you hurt me how you choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your wrist and twist it!

Amity crashes into Edric on her way out of the study, surprisingly, she could walk decently. “Well aren't you a jammy bastard, I get all the punishment and you get to skip away scot free.” She remarks, so close to taking all her pent up frustration out on him right then and there.

“You’re still alive?” Edric chuckles, not expecting her to come back so soon. He observed that whenever his sister was punished for something, she wouldn't come back until the morning. “What did he do to you? bend you over the knee and give you a good spank?” 

Amity flushes, “Worse than that.” She answers. For some odd reason she felt as if he might have been in on this, and that the whole bet was a set up for something. 

“Did it hurt?” Edric asks, Amity wonders if he had been standing at the door of their father’s study the entire time, just watching.

Amity folds her arms “Huh? Stay outta my business, tosser.” She wonders if he knew what actually happened, he seemed awfully smug when he asked that question.

“I ask because I know what happened! I watched, you didn't even close the door for titan’s sake!” Edric laughs, “So… Did it hurt?”

Amity’s face reddens, she's frustrated, yet embarrassed. She always worried that one of her siblings would stumble upon the numerous activities her and her father got up to. “None of your damn business! Now bugger off knob head!” She hisses, then intentionally slams the door on Edric's fingers to listen to him yelp in pain. 

“Cor blimey!” He exclaims, trying to wrench his hand free without breaking off his fingers — he looks around for something, and notices his father walking out of the study. “Oi! Pa! A little help here..”

He walks up the steps, noticing his idiot son in a bit of a pickle. “How’d you get your bloody fingers stuck in a sodding door for Titan’s sake?..” Edric rubs the back of his neck nervously, not wanting to tell his father that he got bested by a fourteen year old.

But then he thinks, perhaps Amity could stand to take the blame  
once more. “You know how mittens is.. Cheeky little cunt.” He rubs his hand.

“Amity did this to you?”

“Sure did.”

“Hm..” He opens up Amity's room and observes her as she writes in her diary. “Did you do this?”

Amity perks up, not noticing that she had an audience. She shuts her diary immediately and slips it out of sight. “... Maybe...” She replied, timidly. With just Edric she didn't feel the need to moderate the way she spoke because he's just her idiot brother, but with her father it's an entirely different story. 

Their father stuck his hands in his pocket, perhaps the biggest indicator that he was deciding what to do with them. He looks directly at Amity, thinking he’d fancy another shag. “My study, now.” He commands, watching the two break their necks trying to get there before he does. He wonders why it's just those two who seem to get on his nerves the most, never Emira.. Just them.

“Well, this is just the dog’s bollocks innit? Getting punished for something YOU did.” Edric folds his arms, refusing to look at Amity.

“Oh belt up, you’re the one who squealed like a little nancy boy about getting your bloody fingers stuck in a door! I bet it didn't even hurt that much!” Amity rolls her eyes. 

Their father walks in, as cheeky as ever. “What are you two wanks crying about,” He slams the door shut and unbuckles his belt.

“Sorry dad..” 

“Yeah.. Sorry dad.” 

Edric pulls his shirt over his head and takes off his trousers, he isn't nearly as nervous as Amity is, in fact, he’s a bit curious as to what their father wants them to do. “Break your sister’s wrists.” He instructs — Amity doesn't react initially, thinking that this is his idea of a ill  
humoured joke. But then he stares at Edric sternly, meaning what he says goes.

“I-I don't think I can dad..” 

“I’ll show you.” 

Alador holds Amity’s wrists, intentionally restricting her movement so she could be less resistant for Edric— “Just a twist and a turn, and bobs your uncle, right son?” Her father instructs. He takes her wrist and he twists and turns it until something within the girl gave, snapping apart with a wet rip. The Witch cries out, sobbing breathlessly as her father then took the opportunity to brutally penetrate her.

Amity attempts to calm herself down, taking in small breaths as to prevent herself from fully experiencing the pain. “At least it made a nice sound?” Edric grins nervously, unsure of what to do or say.

“Knob head..” Amity wheezes, still trying to catch her breath.

“This is your fault anyways!” Edric darts back, crossing his arms and not really knowing what to do with himself. He wondered if he should make Amity suck his cock, maybe that would shut her up. 

Amity struggles to move her fingers, just so she can flip him off.

Alador slaps them both, tired of their constant bickering. “Belt up, the both of you.” 

“Sorry dad..”

“I-I’m sorry.. dad..”

Edric glares at Amity, watching her struggle to take the monster that is his father’s willy. He wanted to be in his spot, he wanted to utterly humiliate her. “Mind if I have a go, father?” He beckons sweetly, much to his father's surprise.

Alador smirks a little, watching Amity’s expression shift at her brother’s question. “She’s got a mouth, hasn't she?” 

“Right.. Don’t fret, mittens. It's a lot better than stickin’ it up your arse.” He jokes, thrusting his dick in her mouth.

Amity weakly splays her hand across her chest, feeling as if she’d throw up from the almost warm, plasticine feel of Edric’s veiny cock being thrust in and out of her mouth. She doesn't look, rejecting the growing feeling of helplessness that encumbered her when she stared at her father, or anyone in her life for the matter. Then she clutches her chest, letting the dim, pulsating feeling in her cold, sweaty hands grow numb as she loses feeling in them. 

Alador glances up at the clock, realizing that he had to quicken his pace as he had work in an hour or so. He looks down at Amity, noticing how silent she is, as she's usually pleading for him to stop. He leans in, kissing her cheek gently, feeling as if it’d sizzle with how hot her face is. 

Edric continues to mindlessly fuck his sister’s mouth, but then he feels something warm surround the glans, mildly annoyed that he might have came too early — he does, confused that he has to  
go through the motions twice. He pulls out of Amity's mouth, noticing a mass of crimson surrounding his cock, it's all clumpy like oatmeal..

What

The 

FUCK?!

Amity breathes in deeply, tasting acid as her head falls to the floor. She coughs repeatedly, feeling pain in her chest and her lower body. Alador scooops her up on the floor, thrusting upwards into her as she rests against his shoulders. She clenches again, suffering like a dying insect as she contrasts the feel of puke coming up and the pain of being impaled on her father's cock one last time before he came inside her. “You're not very good at sucking dick.” Alador comments, pulling out of her. He takes Edric’s shirt while he has a nervous breakdown and wipes her face of sweat, vomit, snot, and the tears she shed from having both her wrists broken. “But you tried your best.. Such a good girl.”

“C-Can I…” She trembles, “G-Go… t-to.. a doctor?...” 

“How’d you break your wrists like that?” Emira asks, taking out a bright red marker to sign her name. Amity stares at her, wondering what lie she could possibly make up to get her off her back. “Like both at the same time?”

“Uh… Uh…” Amity sweats, “Edric did it, it's his fault!” 

A half truth.

“Well, why don't I knock some sense into the bell end for ya?” Emira offers, cracking her knuckles. Amity smiles sinisterly, for once she feels like something has finally worked in her favour, she feels like justice has been served.

While Emira beats Edric within an inch of his life in the other room, she notices her mother standing in the doorway. A bead of sweat drips down her face, expecting her mood to go down within mere seconds just by having to converse with the beastly woman. 

She sits by Amity’s bedside, looking down at her indifferently. “Here, I have something for you.” Odalia hands her a new training wand and a book to help her use it. “Use it wisely.”

And with that, she leaves. Amity feels strange, that for once her mother is kinder to her than her father — but she knows that as soon as he gets off work, it's all smoke and mirrors. He will probably shower her with gifts, and if not that, he’ll dedicate his days off to caring for her as if she were a helpless infant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go mates, some codswallop I conjured up in the dead of night.. bonus: i had to do extensive wrist research so it would make a little bit of sense and all..... anywho, I'm not sure if I want to end it here? But judging by this writers block, I probably will 😟 anyways stay turned for when my ability to write comes back in a few years, it'll be Luz and Lilith next time. Cheerio ya cheese eating surrender monkeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Amity is very cute, my favourite babyslut next to Luz 🥺


End file.
